Le retour du bonheur
by Apollo16
Summary: Tout commence par un simple meurtre et se transforme en quelque chose de bien plus grand.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mis en situation dans cette fiction.**

La journée commençait plutôt tranquillement au F.B.I, l'équipe de Don rattrapait son retard sur la paperasse au plus grand malheur de certain de ses agents. Colby ouvrit un énième rapport quand il entendit des pas d'enfants qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, il leva la tête et vit son fils Eliot, c'était un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts.

**Eliot :** Papa !

Colby tendit les bras et son petit garçon s'y engouffra volontiers dedans.

Nikki qui avait son bureau pas loin de celui de Colby regarda la scène avec étonnement, elle ne savait pas que Colby avait un fils.

**Colby :** Où est Kyle ?

Eliot haussa les épaules dès qu'ils étaient sorti de l'ascenseur il était parti en courant et avait perdu son oncle.

**Colby :** Eliot, qu'est ce qu'on avait dit à propos de courir ici ?

**Eliot :** Que c'était interdit mais j'étais pressé de te voir.

Eliot lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de cockers et en voyant ça Colby ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

**Colby :** Ça ira pour cette fois.

Eliot lui fit son plus beaux sourire et Colby le prit dans ses bras pour retrouver Kyle qui s'était probablement encore perdu dans le dédalle de bureau, heureusement pour une fois il le trouva facilement. Kyle était accompagné de sa fille, Ella et c'est elle qui remarqua en premier Colby.

**Ella :** Tonton !

Colby se baissa pour lui faire un câlin.

**Colby :** Comment ça va ?

**Ella :** Papa c'est encore perdu.

**Kyle :** Bien sûr que je me suis encore perdu, je ne sais absolument pas comment fait ton fils.

Colby allait répliquer quand il vit Don arriver.

**Don :** Colby, on doit aller…

Don s'arrêta en voyant Ella et Eliot.

**Kyle :** J'ai compris, je te le ramène se soir.

**Colby :** Je veux bien merci.

Kyle suivit des deux enfants partit.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Un corps a été trouvé sur la plage.

**Colby :** Ok.

Ils partirent sur place pour avoir plus d'information, sur la roue Nikki et David étaient dans la même voiture.

**Nikki :** Tu savais que Colby avait un fils.

**David :** Bien sur depuis longtemps, pourquoi ?

**Nikki :** Je n'étais pas au courant.

**David :** T'as pas à être en colère contre lui.

**Nikki :** Bien sûr que si, ça fait six mois que je suis dans l'équipe et je n'étais pas au courant.

**David :** Liz n'est pas au courant.

**Nikki :** C'est vrai ?

**David :** Bien sûr. Tu sais Colby n'est pas très bavard, et si il y a bien un sujet qu'il évite c'est lui-même, ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas en parler.

**Nikki :** Et la mère d'Eliot ?

**David :** Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

Nikki hocha la tête pas étonné de la réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la plage Colby et Don était déjà là et parlait avec le légiste.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

**Colby :** La victime s'appelle Emilie Watson, elle a été poignardée.

**Nikki :** Des témoins ?

**Colby :** Aucun.

**Don :** On rentre au bureau pour trouver des infos sur la victime.

Les quatre agents partirent quand Colby remarqua un homme qui avait un comportement étrange, de plus malgré la distance Colby crut voir du sang sur sa chemise, il l'interpella mais l'homme partit en courant, Colby le poursuivit aussitôt. Don se retourna pour voir ce que faisait son agent quand il le vit courir après un homme, aussitôt il fit de même, mais malgré les longues années passées à L.A, Don était peu habitué à courir dans le sable et il n'arrivait pas à rattraper son agent. Colby quant à lui était à peine essoufflé, merci à ses footings matinaux. Leur suspect perdait de la vitesse et Colby en profita pour le plaquer au sol, il allait prendre ses menottes quand le suspect réussit à se libérer de son emprise. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, cela aurait pu ressembler à un combat loyal si Colby tenait aussi un couteau dans ses mains comme leur suspect. Lorsque Don réussit enfin à rattraper son agent il s'arrêta net à la scène qu'il vit, son agent face à un homme qui tenait un couteau, il allait commence à discuter quand Colby décocha un coup de pied à l'homme devant lui ce qui lui fit lâcher prise sur son arme, mais il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et mis un coup de poing dans la figure de Colby qui répliqua rapidement et menotta leur suspect récalcitrant.

**Don :** Colby, ça va ?

**Colby :** Oui.

Le bleu qui se formait sur sa tempe prouvait le contraire mais Don préféra ne rien dire. David les avait rejoint et prit le couteau qui aurait très bien pu être l'arme du crime en dehors du fait qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang dessus.

Arrivé au bureau ils mirent leur suspect en salle d'interrogatoire. D'après ses papiers il s'appelait James Cook, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des démêlés avec la justice, il avait déjà était arrêté pour vol et vol à main armé. Don et Colby partirent l'interroger.

**Don :** Vous nous expliquez pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuit ?

**James :** Mes vêtements étaient couverts de sang.

**Don :** Et comment ils se sont retrouvés couvert de sang ?

**James :** Si je vous dis ce qui s'est passé vous n'allez pas me croire.

**Colby :** D'un autre côté si vous ne dites rien, on ne pourra rien pour vous.

**James :** Tous les matins je vais me promener sur la plage, et ce matin j'y étais quand j'ai vu cette fille couverte de sang, je voulais l'aider donc j'ai compressé la blessure.

**Don :** Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé les secours ?

**James :** Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi.

D'après ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans ses poches leur suspect disait la vérité.

**Colby :** Et le couteau ?

**James :** C'est le mien, je ne savais pas que vous étiez un agent du F.B.I sinon je n'aurais rien fait.

**Colby :** Pourtant il me semble que je vous l'ai dit avant que vous partiez en courant.

Leur suspect ne dit rien et Don et Colby sortirent de la pièce de toute façon il ne leur apprendrait plus rien.

**James :** Vous me relâchez ?

**Don :** Vous avez agressé un agent du F.B.I, vous allez passer quelque temps en prison.

Don ferma la porte et fit signe à un agent de l'emmener en cellule.

**Don :** Tu le crois ?

**Colby :** Oui, en plus il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur son couteau.

**Don :** Je suis d'accord.

Il venait d'entrer en salle de réunion quand Nikki arriva.

**Nikki :** Le labo à appeler, le couteau ne correspond pas à l'arme du crime.

**Don :** Des infos sur la famille de la victime ?

**Nikki :** Son mari est un ranger il est actuellement déployé j'ai prévenu la base. Par contre j'ai retrouvé ses parents.

**Don :** Très bien, toi et Colby allaient les voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki et Colby partirent pour voir les parents de la victime, dans la voiture Nikki ne put cacher sa curiosité très longtemps.

**Nikki :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un fils ?

Colby haussa les épaule, pas sûr de sa réponse.

**Colby :** Je n'en sais rien.

Nikki ne dit rien pas très étonné de la réponse, Colby n'avais jamais été très loquace.

**Nikki :** Et sa mère ?

**Colby :** Elle est partie.

**Nikki :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Je suppose que la responsabilité d'élever un enfant était trop importante pour elle.

**Nikki :** Tu lui en veux ?

**Colby :** Non.

**Nikki :** Tu devrais elle t'a abandonné toi et ton fils.

**Colby :** Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire Nikki.

Les mots étaient remplis de colère et Nikki préféra ne rien ajouter, de toute façon ils étaient arrivé à la maison des parents d'Emilie Watson, d'après le dossier ils se nommaient : Kelly et John O'connell.

Nikki toqua à la porte et une femme d'environ 70 ans leur ouvrit.

**Kelly :** Bonjour.

**Colby :** Bonjour, Colby Granger F.B.I et voici ma partenaire l'agent Nikki Betancourt.

**Kelly :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Nikki :** On peut entrer ?

**Kelly :** Bien sûr.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au salon où était assis son mari.

**Kelly :** C'est le F.B.I.

Son mari lâcha aussitôt son journal et observa quelques secondes les deux agents.

**John :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Votre fille Emilie a été assassinée.

La réaction de la mère fut tout à fait normale, elle s'écroula en larme sur le canapé, en revanche l'indifférence totale du père choqua les deux agents, particulièrement Nikki.

**Nikki :** Ca n'a pas l'air de particulièrement vous toucher monsieur.

**John :** Je savais que ça allait arriver, depuis qu'elle s'est marié à se militaire il fallait s'y attendre, de toute façon tous ces types sont des homes à problèmes.

Colby serra les poings de colère, a la remarque du père, comment peut-on autant manquer de respect à des hommes qui risque tous les jours leur vie pour notre liberté.

Nikki pouvait sentir la colère de Colby, il était particulièrement touché par ce genre de chose ce qu'elle comprenait.

**Nikki :** Vous pensez donc que c'est la faute de son mari si elle est morte ?

**John :** Qui d'autre peut être responsable.

**Colby :** Votre fille avait-elle des ennemis ?

**John :** Puisque je vous dis que c'est sa faute si elle est morte.

Nikki et Colby virent bien que ça ne servait à rien de poser d'autre questions alors ils partirent, raccompagné par la mère d'Emilie Watson.

**Kelly :** Je suis sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien Mike et un gentil garçon jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Emilie, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

**Colby :** Vous savez qui aurait pu faire ça ?

**Kelly :** Non aucune idée.

**Nikki :** Très bien, merci.

Ils partirent pour le bureau, cet entretien ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose, peut-être que le rapport préliminaire du légiste leurs en apprendrait d'avantage.

**Nikki :** Alors ?

**Don :** Le légiste a trouvé une sorte de blason gravé au couteau dans le dos de notre victime.

**Colby :** Quel genre de blason ?

Don lui tendit une photo, dessus un blason séparé en quatre partie, en haut à gauche était un soleil et en bas à droite une étoile, le milieu était traversé par un éclair.

**Colby :** Merde.


	4. Chapter 4

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Colby :** J'ai déjà vu ça.

**Don :** Où ?

**Colby :** En Afghanistan, on a retrouvé trois femmes tuées avec ce blason gravé dans le dos, c'est l'insigne des rangers.

**Nikki :** Vous saviez qui elles étaient ?

**Colby :** C'étaient des rangers, qui profitaient de leur journée de permission pour visiter.

**David :** Elles ont été tuées en même temps ?

**Colby :** Non à un an d'intervalle.

**Don :** Vous aviez un suspect ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Nikki :** Qui ?

**Colby :** Moi.

**David :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce que les victimes ressemblaient à ma femme.

**Don :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Colby :** Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ici, il y a trop de risque.

**Don :** Où alors ?

**Colby :** Dans une heure sur les docs, du côté des entrepôts porte 3, si vous trouvez pas demandez au gardien.

**Don :** Ok.

Colby partit tout de suite il avait des choses à préparer avant leur arrivée.

Nikki, David et Don eux restaient étonnés par les révélations de leur collègue et avaient hâte d'en savoir plus.

Une heure après ils étaient sur les docs, ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à trouver l'entrepôt dont leur avait parlé Colby. Il les attendaient devant la porte, sans rien dire il ouvrit la porte du hangar et leur fit signe d'entrer, ils furent tous impressionner en entrant, le hangar qui à l'extérieur ressemblait à n'importe quel autre hangar étaient rempli de matériel informatique de pointe et au milieu trônait une table sur laquelle était posé plusieurs dossier.

**Don :** Alors tu nous expliques ?

Colby leur fit signe de s'asseoir autour de la table, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que ses collègue étaient arrivés et ça les inquiétait un peu.

**Colby :** Tout d'abord tout ce qui sera dit ici ne devra pas en sortir.

Les trois agents hochèrent la tête.

**Colby :** Très bien ça a commencé au début de mon troisième engagement, dès le premier meurtre j'ai remarqué la ressemblance entre me femme Katia et la victime.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

**Colby :** Je l'ai aidé à disparaitre, sauf que mes supérieurs ont cru qu'elle s'était enfuie pour éviter que je la tue.

**Nikki :** Les connards… désolé.

Colby secoua la tête elle avait raison.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

**Colby :** L'année d'après il y a eu un autre meurtre et mes supérieurs ont continué à me suspectait, puis mes partenaires aussi, en réalité le seul qui croyait en mon innocence c'est Kyle.

**Don :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as aidé ta femme à disparaitre juste à cause de sa ressemblance avec la victime.

**Colby :** Elle a été tuée le 23 septembre, le jour de l'anniversaire de Katia et chaque année elle était tuée le même jour, y compris la victime que l'on a trouvé.

Nikki : Et entre la dernière victime en Afghanistan et celle que l'on a trouvé il y a eu d'autre meurtres ?

**Colby :** Pas que je sache, j'ai continué à rechercher le meurtrier mais il ne laisse aucune trace.

**David :** Pendant combien de temps il aurait fait une pause dans ses meurtres

**Colby :** Pendant sept ans.

**Don :** Depuis que tu as intégré Quantico.

**Colby :** Oui c'est ça.

**David :** Et Katia elle est où maintenant ?

**Colby :** En sécurité, je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

**Nikki :** Tu la vois.

**Colby :** Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix ans.

**Nikki :** Alors comment c'est possible que tu ais Eliot, il n'a que quatre ans et je suis assez grande pour savoir qu'on ne fait pas un bébé tout seul.

**Colby :** Je l'ai adopté il y a trois sans après qu'on ait enquêtait sur le meurtre de ses parents.

**Nikki :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin de lui.

Nikki ne posa pas d'autres questions sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de détail pour le moment.

**David :** T'avais un suspect ?

**Colby :** Oui mais j'avais aucune preuve.

**David :** Qui c'était ?

**Colby :** Mon colonel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don :** Pourquoi tu le suspectais ?

**Colby :** C'est lui qui m'a proposé comme suspect et il s'acharnait sur moi.

**David :** Tu sais ou on peut le trouver maintenant ?

Colby se leva de sa chaise et sortit une boîte en carton d'une étagère.

**Nikki :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Colby :** Tout ce que j'ai sur mon ancien colonel.

David prit le premier dossier qu'il trouva celui-ci était à propos de l'enfance du colonel de Colby qui d'après le dossier se nommait Ian Jameson.

**Nikki :** Ca a dut te prendre un temps fou de réunir tout ça.

**Colby :** Il suffit d'avoir quelques amis bien placé.

**Don :** On a qu'à aller lui rendre une petite visite.

**Colby :** Je ne peux pas y aller avec vous la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon colonel il a juré de me tuer et sincèrement je pense qu'il n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

**Don :** Très bien David tu viens avec moi.

**David :** Ok.

Les deux agents partirent.

**Nikki :** Qu'est ce qu'a t'as l'intention de faire ?

**Colby :** A propos d quoi ?

**Nikki :** De l'enquête, tu sais que tu ne peux pas bosser dessus.

Colby : Nikki, ça fait presque dix ans que je bosse dessus sans autorisation, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter, pas quand on a une nouvelle piste.

**Nikki :** Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été emprisonné, t'étais accusé de meurtre.

**Colby :** Justement j'étais seulement accusé, je n'ai jamais été condamné, il n'y avait aucune preuve de ma culpabilité, mais j'ai été viré de l'armée et je n'ai jamais fini mon engagement.

**Nikki :** Pourquoi Kyle ne t'as jamais cru coupable ?

**Colby :** On se connait depuis le lycée, il savait que j'étais incapable d'une telle chose.

Nikki allait pose une autre question quand le portable de Colby sonna, il décrocha, hocha la tête à ce que son interlocuteur lui disait et raccrocha après un merci.

**Nikki :** Qui c'était ?

**Colby :** J'ai trouvé un moyen de rentrer en contact avec le mari de notre victime.


End file.
